wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobalus Interfector
The Cobalus Interfector is a Black Shield within the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch Chapter of Space Marines. He was recovered in 020.M42 in the Caligari Sector by Watch Fortress Surgegate. Since his recovery, he has earned titles during his single-minded hunt and execution of chaos-aligned orkoid tribes. History The Cobalus Interfector's past is nebulous at best; the mysterious warrior keeps it close to himself, and refuses to divulge it to anyone. It is not because of distrust of his comrades in the Deathwatch, but he simply does not feel it relevant to his current mission. Recovery In 020.M42, the Cobalus Interfector was discovered after the dissipation of one of the many warp surges that are common in the Caligari Sector. Adrift in the void within the Balthar system of the Tenebra sub-sector, the Cobalus Interfector was alone; his armor stained entirely in the blood of Orkoid species, in his right hand a combat knife stuck through the dead corpse of a gretchin that showed signs of chaos corruption. Surrounding the lone marine and his kill were countless other gretchin and ork corpses with the same type of wounds and chaos corruption as the one that was currently skewered. A surreal scene of corpses floating in the void with debris from some detonation evident around. Yet despite the evident carnage, the newly recovered Cobalus Interfector was still conscious, and was awaiting the rescue that came. Initium Occitor Since being recovered and inducted into the Deathwatch at the local Watch Fortress, the Cobalus Interfector dedicated all of his time and powers given to him by Inquisitor and fellow Astartes Valrius Cothar to hunt and purge the chaos-corrupted orkoids he has become proficient in killing. For, after his recovery, a handful of chaos-corrupted orkoid clans had been discovered infesting the sector. Determined to eliminate them all, Cobalus Interfector requested to go hunt them alone, which was granted simply because all astartes whom were presented with this duty or proposition remarked on how gretchins are no trouble for mortal men, and are beneath the expertise of an astartes. Despite the danger, or if your perspective permits: lack of danger, Cobalus Interfector returned in thoroughly blood-soaked armor that bore the marks of terrible battle. Personality and Appearance Cobalus Interfector's face has only extremely rarely been observed because of his habit to wear his helmet at all times. His armor is black and unassuming like other members of the Deathwatch, silvered left arm with the mark of the Deathwatch upon his armorial; but on his right armorial, where a chapter symbol should be, there is only blackness. However, more often than not he returns from his hunts and exterminations with blood staining the paint with obvious wear shown on the ceramite. His neglect towards his outward appearance has earned some annoyance from the Deathwatch's Techmarines, who often find themselves lecturing him on properly maintaining one's weapons and armor. However, the powered armor's machine spirit has yet to betray him for such dirty work. One oddity with his armor is that the lenses for his helmet are completely black, creating the illusion that he is asleep or otherwise unconscious when in reality he could be paying attention to every word in the air. It is difficult for many to get a gauge on the personality of Cobalus Interfector, for his responses to many questions or the words of others are simple and short. However, whenever anyone asks for advice, he is always happy to give it. He is often regarded with disdain by the others of the Watch Fortress for dedicating himself solely to the extermination of the chaos-corrupted gretchin klans, but he is never outwardly antagonistic towards any of his fellow astartes or other members of the Ordo Xenos assigned to him. However, he has a stubbornness and dedication to his mission that is rivaled by none. This sometimes grinds against those who join his missions, unsatisfied by his disinterest in other foes or glories. Cobalus Interfector seemingly has no interest in the names of other people, much in the same way he never seems to refer to himself by name. This could be due do his experiences fighting the chaos gretchin clans, all of whom are surprisingly dangerous. He instead refers to others by a single or small handful of words that describe them. This has become a point of tension between himself and the other members of his party, but it makes communication easier. Wargear * 'Secatis - '''The Cobalus Interfector has requisitioned a custom-crafted short-bladed power sword designed for swift movement while easily piercing the flesh of his foes. * '''Combat Knife - '''The Cobalus Interfector carries two spare combat knives in the event that he loses his weapons. * '''Astartes Frag Grenades - '''Fragmentation grenades sized to simplify operation and usage for Astartes. * '''Imperial Plasma Grenades - '''Due to how expensive these weapons are, Cobalus Interfector prefers only to use them sparingly and for foes or utility imperative to the success of his missions. * '''Storm Shield - '''Storm shields offer the best handheld protection the Imperium can produce, and this one is custom-fit and designed for Cobalus Interfector to maintain mobility while having a stalwart defense against the worst his quarry can bring upon him. * '''Power Armor -' His power armor is old and worn from unnumbered battles against the infestations of chaos-corrupted orkoids. It has been custom-modified to be quieter than most other power armor types, a trait that he takes full advantage over in his extermination of the infestations across the sector. Relations Allies * '''Sister Hospitaller - '''Rescued by Cobalus Interfector during one of his gretchin slaying hunts. She was on a mission of healing for one of the Hive Worlds in the Caligari Sector. Deep within the depths of the Hive, she was called to action as a rise of plague-ridden gretchins threatened the lower hives. The sheer numbers of the tiny and surprisingly dangerous creatures overwhelmed her position and threatened her life before Cobalus Interfector arrived as rescued her. Unfortunately, the patients she was charged with protecting had died. She bears her Medicae tools and a Stub Revolver while on the hunt. * '''Sniper - '''Once a member of the Astra Militarum, she was a sharpshooter markswoman responsible for the elimination of high-priority targets on the battlefield. She along with Squat and Zealot were chosen to join Cobalus Interfector and Sister Hospitaller after the Gretchin Slayer himself was convinced by Sister Hospitaller to request assistance in further exterminations. She wears a cameoline cloak while wielding a long las, las pistol, and combat knife. * '''Squat - '''A bounty hunter and bruiser with a firm grip on his shotgun, Squat is part of the first recruitment of troops to assist in Cobalus Interfector's exterminations. A rambunctious and high-spirited stout one, he likes to tease Sniper and takes any moment to try and best the immunities of an Astartes in a drinking contest. He bears a Combat Shotgun and a myriad of grenade types on missions. * '''Zealot - '''Reverent servant of the God-Emperor, Inquisitor herself selected him to join Cobalus Interfector's side on the hunt. Zealot is prone to vocally praising the God-Emperor and reciting verses from the Lectitio Divinitatus before and during combat. He often has to mediate between Sniper and Squat whenever either's teasing goes too far. However, he has a very real ability for combat like the others. He bears his faith as a weapon in addition to his Eviscerator. * '''Acolyte - '''Cobalus Interfector's official liaison with the Inquisitor. Acolyte's role is to deliver messages to Cobalus Interfector regarding newly discovered tribes of orkoid species in the sector. Lately however, she has expressed concern for Cobalus Interfector's safety, ignorant of -or perhaps purposely ignoring- the transhuman nature of the Astartes. * '''Inquisitor - '''The Inquisitor responsible for overseeing Cobalus Interfector's extermination of the chaos-corrupted has not given him a name to call her other than Inquisitor, or sometimes Blade Mistress if a security code or encryption was necessary. Enemies * '''Rezplendent Rokkaz - '''A klan of gretchins corrupted by the influence of Slaanesh. These demented orkoids have found themselves within the grasp of desire. Their voices have become amplified by sonic technology, and their command structure redesigned around who has the prettiest stikk. However, these pretty stikks are not just perfectly straight, but adorned with the prettiest heads their wielders could find. The current bearer of Da Bedazzled Stikk and overall leader of this klan is Suglad Beut’face, who is never far from his pet squig Fuggboy. * '''Sturdy Snotz - '''A klan of gretchins corrupted by the influence of Nurgle. These pus-sacks that were once normal gretchin have become living icons of the plague god, and benefit from his gifts. Within this klan, it is those who cook the best plagues and foods that maintain power, and there's no better cookin' stikk than Da Stinking Stikk. The current bearer of the diseased rod is named Stinkrott, who constantly tests his new concoctions on his loyal squig Maggot. * '''Gore Git Looniez - '''A klan of gretchins corrupted by the influence of Khorne. These creatures are beyond all reason, insane berzerkerz by all accounts. But none are more mad than Fleshrend ‘Eadsukka, bearer of Da Killy-est Choppa. This weapon is a very real chain-axe that once belonged to a Khorne Berzerker that overpowered and overwhelmed by the sheer voracious fury of Fleshrend 'Eadsukka. The boss gretchin himself is also prone to devouring corpses mid-battle. He cuts open the skull of those he kills, and drinks and eats the brains and blood right out of it, not even waiting until the skull has been made into a chalice. Whatever bits he doesn't eat goes to Bonegrindah, a squig with an even more insatiable appetite. * '''Runtz Scholahztic - '''A klan of gretchins corrupted by the influence of Tzeentch. These gits are cunning, and startlingly clever and smart. They are also the most numerable, and because of their intelligence, it is hard to assign the majority control to one boss gretchin specifically. However, there is one git that is a schemer among them, Diogrotese da Sinnikk. This gretchin boss displays intelligence on-par with Ork Warbosses, and is extremely dangerous with psychic abilities beyond the other gretchins in the klan. Diogrotese has special weapons seen nowhere else among the gretchin klans, a Kustom Kombi-Plasma Blasta and Da Scheming Stikk; and where his forces lack in number, they make up for in shocking discipline. When not taking to the skies on a Disc of Tzeentch, Diogrotese da Sinnikk is accompanied by his loyal squig companion Borkah. Quotes Quotes By Cobalus Interfector: Quotes About Cobalus Interfector: (Feel free to add your own) Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines